


True Name

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Kidnapping and Rescue, Muteness, Reader-Insert, Sign Language, Swearing, mute character, this isn't how name summoning works in this universe but I wanna do it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Malix captures the MC. She calls for help in a way no one expects.Originally written for Seduce Me September 2018. Original post locatedhere





	True Name

You couldn’t scream, there wasn’t even a point of them gagging you. Other than breathing, no sound could come from your throat. No screaming, no yelling, not even to plead for life, no sound could come to your rescue, or to your comfort.

Sounds, however, continued around you. Full, throaty laughter rang in your ears, some low chuckling and some high pitched cackling. It hurt your ears, not that your captors noticed or cared.

Malix, the leader of this demon gang, approached you, his psychotic grin showing a menacing toothy smirk.

“Well, well, little bitch. We meet again.” If his grin went any higher, you could swear his lip would split from stretching so far, “and those pretty boys ain’t around to protect your sorry ass. I almost feel sympathy for ‘ya. A little girl with no one around to protect her or come to her rescue. It’s quite tragic, really.”

The devil knelt in front of you, one hand holding his gun under your chin, the other slipping the gag from your mouth. The rope around your wrists behind your back remained, however.

“No peep from you? Not even begging for your pathetic life? You’re either brave, or incredibly, and I mean,  _incredibly_ , stupid. My money’s on the latter.”

The devils surrounding you chuckled at your expense. All you could do is glare at the devil in front of you.

“Hmph, suit yourself, girlie. I’ve got better things to do than babysit you all day while you give me the silent treatment.” He spun the cylinder on his gun. “I could kill you now and leave your corpse for your precious pretty boys to find, or I could torture you until you finally do screech. It’s all quite tempting.”

You could feel cold sweat running down your neck. Was this really the end? Dying or tortured to death?

Closing your eyes, half tempted to cry, you took in a shaky breath. There has to be something you could do, to find some way to get away.

Yet, of all the things to think about, all you could think about was Sam. How he was continually frustrated with you that you (wouldn’t, until he found out you couldn’t) talk to him, how Damien continually interpreted your thoughts for the rest of the group. Sam more often talked at you more than to you, but your last memory with him had touched you in a way that hadn’t before.

He signed to you. Not just that, he told you his name. His true name.

————————

He was furiously looking away from you, as you were about to go out for the day. Maybe Sam knew something that you didn’t, but he wouldn’t say a word about what was bothering him. Instead, he had grabbed your upper arm to get your attention.

“Hey,” he said in his usual gruff voice, the embarrassment quite clear on his face, “before you go, there’s something I want to tell you.”

You nodded, giving him your full attention. At least he could understand yes and no from the shake of your head.

“James..” he started, “taught me a little bit, and I…. I wanted you to… to know my true name.”

He stepped back so you could see him fully, his hand coming to his chest.

“My.” He said, looking at you as he speaks.

His hands then extended, his index and middle fingers coming together on both hands, tapping them together while forming an x with his extended digits.

“Name.”

You were entranced, as if under a spell watching him as he, a little clumsily, fingerspelled his name. It was like the signs were locking themselves into your mind.

“…is Aomaris.”

—————

Soon, before you knew it, your fingers were moving on their own, slowly spelling the name with your tied hands. Something that the other devils took notice of.

“Malix,” one hissed, “the girl is doing something weird with her hands back here.”

“What, are you doing some ninja magic bullshit?” Malix stood, snickering as he looked at your tied hands. “That kinda stuff doesn’t work in the human world, sweethear-” Malix stopped, as if he recognized what it was your hands were doing.

“Signing!?” He laughed, “now that’s rich, girlie! Maybe I should blow your hands off so that you can-!”

It was ironic that the last sign of Sam’s name was a closed fist. As your pinky receded from the I to form the fisted S, wind picked up around the warehouse and blinding light soon filled the space, pushing back any devils that had surrounded you. Next thing you knew, a fist pounded against Malix’s face and he flew back, grunting in pain and landing against the far wall with a hard thud.

In his place was a familiar shock of brown hair, green and white vest, and a sharp toothy smirk.

“Well, well, Malix. Guess whose here to send your devil ass back to hell where it belongs?”


End file.
